Forever A Draco and Hermione Piece
by InsanityAtItsFinest
Summary: She promised him forever but... the way he's acted, how could she keep it? No longer a Oneshot. T just to be safe. Takes place in Yule Ball, Fourth Year. Draco and Hermione.
1. Chapter 1: On The Balcony

Hello lovelies. (:

My third story, but second oneshot. It's a story about loss and sadness and… hmm. I think me trying to reach for angst or something like that. But I'm trying. Haha. & TO THOSE WHO READ MY PIANO LESSONS AND LOVE STORY: HI. I AM UPDATING ON THIS HORRIFYINGLY BORING SATURDAY, SO HEADS UP! :D  
P.S. This story takes place in the Fourth Year, Yule Ball. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer : I do not own any of Rowling's characters or ideas, etc. I am simply using her characters for my own, sick, personal biddings. D:

There was something different about her.

The way she moved with graceful ease, and the way her mud brown eyes shone with a gleam of glee. She was still as beautiful as ever, more if that was possible, noted Draco Malfoy sadly. But there was nothing really different about her; he just was noticing how different it was that he wasn't with her, holding her in his arms, whispering his love for her; he was noticing what he had taken for granted and what was now not his…

He watched as the twirl of her dress skirt billowed gently over the tiles of the floor; how its plum colored enhanced the faint flush on her skin. He felt a pang of pain as she smiled at Potter and Weasley, flashing her now straight, pearly white teeth. _That smile should be for me_, he thought grudgingly. Anger flooded his thoughts as she laughed as something one of those idiots said.

It had only been a few weeks ago when she smiled at something _he_ said. A few weeks ago, she only reserved that smile for him. That was when everything that had to do with that gleam in her eye had to do with _him_. _Not_ Weasel, not Potter. _Him_. Only him. _And_, he thought, _when we were still together. _Tears flooded his vision as he made his way out of the crowded halls of Hogwarts, trying to desperately escape the room where his love, the only girl he ever truly cared about, was mingling with the others who were as equally excited about this Yule Ball. Everyone was enjoying their selves. Everyone but him.

When he reached one of the balconies, he gripped the sides so hard, veins popped out of his gloved hands. Suddenly, he started beating himself_. Idiot, idiot, idiot!_ He cried out in his mind, tears flooding with slap he did to his face. _You should've never let her go! She just wanted to tell her friends, but no, you didn't want the school finding out; you told her it was to protect out love, but you were really just protecting yourself! _He howled in pain like a sick, injured animal. He fell backwards as memories flashed through his mind:

"_I love you." She whispered quietly, kissing him fully upon the lips._

_He didn't say anything, not yet anyways. He was still in shock; shocked that this immaculate goddess, the one he had tortured ever since the first day he met her, had accepted him. He closed his eyes and smiled, savoring the taste of her sweet lips on his. "I love you, too," he whispered back gently, cupping her face in his hands. Leaning down slowly, he kissed her long and passionately. "Mine." He said._

"_Yours, forever." She promised, kissing him back._

"_Forever?" he muttered, amazed. How could she promise herself to him like this? He thought._

"_As long as my heart is still beating, Draco Malfoy, and yours is too, I swear that I will love you."_

_Crying out in joy, he encircled her waist with his arms and flung her up in the air, twirling around. Hermione laughed freely, her arms around his neck. "Mine, forever!" he cried out. When he stopped circling, he kissed her again as she was still suspended in the air. "I love you." He said again._

_She laughed and said, "I love you more." He growled and told her that was impossible._

_They collapsed on the floor, hand in hand as they gazed up at the clear blue sky. It was spring and the snow had finally melted, and the flowers were blooming across the ground. Everyone was inside, feasting, not including the two lovers who lay there, quiet and enjoying each other's presence. Finally, Hermione said, "I want to tell them."_

_Startled, Draco said, "What?"_

"_I want to tell them. They're getting suspicious as to why I keep on ditching them, and at the strangest times."_

"_Not yet," he said, looking away from as she propped her self on one elbow. He knew she was frowning now. And he knew he spoiled her and she wasn't used to him rejecting her anything her heart, that was now his, he remembered, desired._

"_But, Draco!" she whined._

"_Shh, love. Not yet. They wouldn't be able to accept our relationship." He tried to reason with her._

"_You've never given them a chance, though!" she cried out furiously._

"_I'm doing it to protect us, Hermione I love you, remember?" He whispered, looking her in the eyes now._

"_No, you're not, you're doing it to protect yourself!" she huffed, "And if you really loved me, you'd tell them!"_

"_What--- where did you get----?" he yelled._

"_You're ashamed of me, aren't you? Ashamed that you're dating a mudblood!" She was crying now._

"_Please, Hermione, don't cry. And I am __**not **__ashamed of you." He said, trying to kiss her but she jerked away. He looked at her, stunned and hurt._

"_It's me or them." She said, getting up. Her arms were crossed over her chest now. That indicated she was really, really mad._

"_Of course I pick you!" _

"_Then tell them." She whispered._

"_No. Listen, love, I'm trying to--- hey, where are you going?" he called._

"_Inside." She replied acidly, walking off to go join her friends._

"_Hermione, wait, I'm sorry!" he pleaded._

"_Will you tell them then?" she said, stopping in her tracks, her voice honeyed with hope. She continued walking when he said nothing. "Goodbye, Draco."_

"_Hermione!" he wailed._

"HERMIONE!" he wailed in present time, clawing at the stone of the balcony.

All was still as he lay there, looking up at the star filled sky, tears streaming down his face. For weeks he told himself that he was over her, but he wasn't. He never would be. He still loved her with all heart. And he knew she must not love him because how could she? Even though she swore…

He got up quickly and wiped his face when he heard something behind him. He looked and saw Hermione walking down the halls, frowning. She looked very ghost like, actually. He wondered where her gleeful smile went. She must have noticed him staring at her though, because her frown deepened and stopped walking. Draco's cheeks flushed cherry red and he was glad he was out under the stars. But he wasn't happy about the awkward silence that filled the embarrassment.

"Enjoying your self?" he asked finally.

"I suppose. And you?" she asked coolly.

"Well, standing outside isn't exactly fun, you know?" he began, "And I'd much more prefer company… would you like to join me?" Where was the gleam in her eyes? All he saw now was… sadness.

"I'd--- I'd rather not." She said clumsily.

"But why?" he asked, looking down.

"Goodnight, Draco." She said, walking away before he had a chance of saying anything back.

Draco smiled despite himself--- _She still calls me Draco, _he thought, a rush of warmness and longing going through him. "G'night, Hermione," he called to her, though he knew she was probably back in the ballroom. He turned around and looked up at the moon, wishing she could be there in his arms. But, if he had looked up at Hermione, he would've known that she wasn't over him either.

And if he had listened closer, or maybe walked inside when he wished her good night, he would've seen a heartbroken Hermione slumped on a floor behind a statue, sobbing, whisper, "Forever."

Author's Note : Well, it's over. And pretty much was corny and sucky. But whatever, it was just a first attempt. I'll just say that I'm happy with it, and I hope you guys are, too. Thanks. Love you, bye. Xoxo.


	2. Chapter 2: Mistakes Lead to Detention

****

Author's Note: Do to semi-demand/interest, I have decided to continue this meant to be oneshot! So please, enjoy, and tell me if the Chapters are not fitting the storyline. I have a few tricks up my sleeve for this story... heehee. ENJOY! Oh, and if I messed up Craig and Goyle ('cause either one doesn't really talk, but in the last book I know one of them really starts to; so if I messed up with who is more talkative, please just switch it around in your mind!) sorry about that.  
DISCLAIMER: Why is it I can't be J.K. Rowling, even for a day?

* * *

"Why so glum Hermione?" Harry whispered, staring at his friend from his messy black bangs.

"Oh, for no reason," Hermione mumbled, absent-mindedly scribbling messy notes in large, untidy letters instead of her usually neat, fine cursive. Snape was giving a speech about the dangers of the Lover's Truth Serum and barked at the group of teenagers to write down what he said. Surprisingly though, the bookworm Hermione was not paying attention; instead, she was trying to figure out a way to get Him out of her mind as she imagined she felt his lips on hers…

"Partners!" Snape barked again, causing Hermione to jump from her seat. She looked up and prayed as he listed who'd work with whom, and of course, Draco and she were paired together. She met his eyes as she looked behind her shoulder by habit. He, too, looked back.

_Play it cool, _they both thought.

Hermione walked over to him and sat herself down quietly, biting her lip. Draco got up to get the ingredients they needed. When he returned, he smiled when he saw Hermione immediately start talking out of nerves, "Okay, please pass me the snake root, lo --- Draco." She took in a breath of air as Draco's hand brushed hers as he passed the snake head, whether it was on purpose or not.

"Umm, alright, now we need, er…" she mumbled, turning red.

Her head felt light as her stomach did a million summersaults.

"Dragons tooth?" Draco offered, handing it to her.

"Right. Okay, thanks." She looked down.

For the next twenty minutes, the two partners worked together without working together; one read off what they needed and put it in as the other handed it to them. Teamwork taken to a whole new level.

"How about the fairy wing clipping, Draco?" Hermione asked without turning to face him.

"Oh," was all he could say back.

"Oh?" she commented, feeling a little bit braver.

"Well, sweethe--- Hermione, I seem to have forgotten to get it. Now, would you like me to fetch it or watch the pot, or you?" He teased. _Charm her, even though this cannot be charming_, he thought, mentally punching himself with his lame choice of words.

"You… please," said Hermione just as lamely. Her Heart was picking up speed as she watched him walk away, his long cloak trailing behind him. Thank Gods, she thought, sighing with relief. If he were here any longer, she knew that she would do something very foolish. Taking advantage of his current quick absence, she tried to stretch by pushing her chair back, but what a mistake that was. Because as soon as she did, she scooted one of the chair legs onto Draco's trailing cloak.

As soon as she did, Draco let out a small "oomph!" and was pulled back, falling right on top of a shocked Hermione, and both fell. Hermione tried to grab onto something to catch them, but instead pulled on the handle on the side of their cauldron, spilling the sticky, sweet smelling potion. The whole room was quiet, but Ron and Harry looked at Hermione worriedly.

"What is going on?" Snape growled furiously, striding from the front of the room, his cold eyes distant as ever. "I do not tolerate mistakes of an idiot in my classroom!"

"But, sir," Hermione squeaked as Draco got off of her, offering her a hand that she took hesitantly. "It was a mistake, we're sorry. Draco meant to get the fairy wing clipping, and I pushed my chair back and the leg got caught on his cloak ---"

"Enough!" barked Snape, but raised an eyebrow at the two. "Mr. Malfoy, explain yourself!"

Draco looked at Hermione who blushed furiously and looked away, then shrugged. He looked at Snape directly in the eye coolly and said, "Just like she said it."

"Well then," Snape said, a little confused, "as I said, I do not tolerate mistakes. Thirty points of off Gryffindor, and fifteen for Slytherin!"

The Gryffindor classmates roared in protest. "But you gave stinking Malfoy half of that!" Harry cried out.

"Silence." The room reluctantly went quiet. "Now," Snape drawled, "both of you shall receive detention with me this Saturday after dinner and an hour after bedtime, do I make myself clear? And I also do not tolerate tardiness." Before Hermione or Draco could say the same thing, Snape said, "Now come to the front of the room so I may properly remove that wasted slime off of you so the side-effects won't kick in. Then you will try to make a Potion before time runs out, or I will take off even more points."

* * *

"What _bull_," Ron grunted, Harry agreeing silently.

"I never get detention," Hermione chimed in distantly as her two friends complained. Yes, she was upset about getting detention, and with _Draco, _but deep down inside, she actually felt… _excited. _She was somewhat thrilled to be able to spend some sort of time with her once lover. Her eyes immediately began to flood with tears, but she forced them back.

"Oh, and 'Mione, since when did you call Ferret 'Draco'?" Ron asked suspiciously.

Shoot.

* * *

"I was surprised about Snape giving you detention, and even taking points off," Craig said in deep voice, Goyle agreeing with a grunt.

"I did make the man mad," Draco said distractedly. His two followers talked about it, not noticing Draco was deep in thought. He was ticked about detention on a Saturday, but Hermione was there. That meant hours of being in the same room with her. Maybe talking embarrassedly every few moments, even though he'd much rather be giving her pecks on her check. _I'm kind of excited for detention, _Draco thought, amazed. _Merlin, what is she doing to me?_

"And since when did you call Granger 'Hermione'?" Craig asked.

Damn.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ahh, I am so excited for this story's continuation, now that I have to admit it. And I am especially pleased with this Chapter. Thanks for telling me how much you guys were interested in it becoming more than a Oneshot, I owe you! :D Please R&R. Ilyall.**


	3. Chapter : Detention

****

Author's Note: Alright, alright. I know. I have kept you waiting for too long. And I apologize. But really, it wasn't all my fault! School caught up with me, and being the nerd I am, I worked on it (lol). And I was lazy. It's almost summer, can you blame me!? But I want to continue this story badly... I am excited to see what you guys think about this Chappie 'cos this is the first time I'm writing Dramione in a detention sitch. And I wanna see how I did. Also: Towards the end, I admit I kind of rushed. But I wanted the Chappie to be over. xD Thanks! :D

****

Disclaimer: If I were J.K. Rowling, even just for a day...

* * *

She was nervous. Anxious even. Scare out of her mind.

And then, somewhere deep inside of her, she knew she was excited and thrilled she had an excuse to spend time with Him. She hadn't spent time with him since Gods knows when. And she missed him, she really did. But now she could see him, even if it meant tarnishing her record. _Don't let it get to your head, though, _she thought firmly. _Or do you mean your Heart?_ She shook the thought out of her head and got ready (that's funny; Getting ready for a detention as though it were a date).

* * *

He was going to see her.

This could be bad or good.

If he made a complete idiot of himself and admitted that he still "liked" her, and she didn't feel the same way, that would be very bad. But, if he kept his mouth shut and pretended like he just didn't really care what happened, maybe that would be good. Or maybe they could just talk. And be friends and then later on he'd make the moves on her. That sounded okay, but would it work?  
He told himself that it had to work. Or else he'd be left with nothing.

_God, Yahweh, Buddha, Ali Muhammad or whoever you are, please watch over me on this possibly good or bad night. Kay, thanks._

* * *

"Alright, better head off to my detention." Hermione announced after dinner was over, pretending to be horribly upset.

"Bye Hermione. If he gives you a rough time, I'll punch him." Ron promised.

Harry nodded sympathetically.

"You guys are the best. I'm sure I'll be fine though... if he tries anything, I'll hex him." she lied distractedly. She'd never punch Draco though.

"Alright, bye."

* * *

"Better go to the stupid detention and spend time with the mudblood," Draco said in mock disgust.

"I feel bad for you, Drakie," Pansy said in her usual shrill, annoying voice, "If you need anyone to hold on to after it, you know you can come to me." She smiled.

How did anyone ever think they slept together or anything? He'd never touch her.

"Umm, okay, thanks, Pansy. Bye." he said, a little disturbed.

He stalked off.

* * *

Hermione sat in her seat nervously, Snape waiting for Draco to come while staring suspiciously at Hermione. She gulped. Where was he?

"Hi, Professor," came Draco's voice from behind the door. He entered and Hermione's Heart must've skipped one billion times faster. She looked down, trying to cover her red cheeks.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Malfoy, sit next to Miss Granger so I may tell you your punishments for this detention." Snape drawled, getting up. Draco nodded and nervously took his seat by Hermione.

"To begin, I'd like one of you scrub the cauldrons and then the floor. That should take no more than half an hour. Then I expect you both help each other reorganize the supply closet and stock it. Alphabetical order would be fine. That should take ten minutes. For the last ten minutes, I want you to wash all the desks, including mine." He said all of this like it was a list he was supposed to do, but was too lazy to even attempt. So he dumped it on poor, punished children. "Now, I'll leave you so I may slee --- grade papers." He left the room. Leaving two teenagers alone.

Hermione played with a strand of her hair.

Draco stared around the room, looking at anything but her.

"Umm, I'll wash the floor?" Herimone finally said nervously.

"You could do the cauldrons." Draco said politely, trying to show her he didn't want her to to get herself dirty.

"But there are more of the couldrons." Hermione said teasingly, but Draco didn't notice because he said,

"Oh, then take the floor."

"But it's dirty."

"..."

"Since when did you start caring if I did all the work or not anyhows?"

"..."

Silence.

"People change?" he said finally.

_Stupid. stupid. stupid! _he thought.

"I see. Well, Malfoy, I'll get started on the floor."

He was upset: She no longer called him by his first name.

But he sucked it up and said, "Alright, _Granger, _and don't boss me around." He hoped he wasn't being rough. He still "liked" her. couldn't she tell?

"I can do whatever I want, ferret." Her lip trembled. _Granger?_

"Whatever." He wouldn't call her that word anymore, no matter what. Even if she called him "ferret".

They set off to work.

* * *

The floor was grimier than Hermione thought.

It seems like Snape hadn't given them a good wash in centuries. It probably had been centuries. They were so disgusting, Hermione's fifth rag was black all over, just like the other ones. _This is going to take forever! _she moaned. So much for spending time with Him. _Oh well, _she thought, _atleast I get to be in the same room with him. What's He doing anyways? _She snuck a glance over at Draco, who's brows were cocked together as he tried to scrub his second cauldron. She smiled. He was adorable.

* * *

_Merlin, what does the man put in these cauldrons? _he thought. Apparently, he must have thought it outloud because Hermione answered, "Potions, Malfoy. Potions." He embarrassingly mumbled something rather lamely, and continued to scrub the pots' grime and filth.

"So," he ventured bravely, "come here often?"

_No way I just said that! _he thought.

Herimone smiled. "No, not really. What about you?"

"Oh, you know."

"Ah."

Silence.

"The floors are looking nice."

Silence.

"Thank-you. The cauldrons are coming along nicely."

Silence.

They continued to work, but both of them smiled as they worked.

* * *

"No, Malfoy! Of course Fairy Wings comes after Fair Sings!" Hermione cried.

"No, it's... oh, yeah, you're right. Here you go." Draco said slowly.

"Then what about this?" Hermione asked, picking up something hairy and large.

"Grange, that's a spider!" Draco shouted, roaring with laughter when she shrieked and dropped the spider. It looked up at them (they're in the Magical World, remember) and hissed (Magical World). It was about to jump on Hermione when Draco said, "Trappus reveris!" and a large Venus Flytrap appeared infront of them, the spider jumping into its mouth instead.

"I think," he said smartly, "That 'S' comes after 'F'."

Hermione glared at him.

* * *

"What does he keep in his desk?" Hermione asked, disgusted.

"It looks like jam. I could be wrong though," he pointed out.

"Eew, that's disgusting. It must be years old."

"I could try it and find out." He joked. She made a face.

Then they were off.

For the last ten minutes, they argued about the contents of Snape's horrid desk, laughed and joked, and for a split second, they stared at each other.

"I'm s ---" Draco began, but Snape interrupted, expecting the room.

"Not done with my desk, I see." he sneered. "You will have extra time at the other detention to finish that up."

"Yes, Sir." they both said in union.

When they left the room, Hermione thought she heard Draco say, "Bye, Hermione."

_Not bad, _Hermione finally decided, smiling.

And she didn't know it, but Draco was thinking, _This was pretty good._

* * *

**Author's Note: Soooo... did you like it!? I think I did okay! :D I think this is my longest Chappie ever written yet, too! Please R&R! Ilyyyyyyyyyyyy. P.S. I don't really want to write the Detention 2/second half, 'cause I'm lazy... but if a lot of people ask me to, I'll see... mwhahahahah.**


End file.
